User blog:Zakary1/Outcasted Chapter Two
Hello all! Zak is returning, as is Outcasted. Here is Chapter Two. Enjoy. ' ' NOTE: This story is rated PG-13 for moderate language, moderate sexuality, and violence. Viewer Discretion is advised. ''CHAPTER TWO: THE AGING VERDICT'' I neared the book, the worn, dark pages coming into view. What Shane had said was absolutely true. The picture was of me. I stepped back, shocked at the sight. Shane read the passage under the photograph. "One day, the hero shall overpass the skills of the Dark Overlord. The hero and his crew of four would unsheath their arms and battle the Overlord and cease the Dark Order. The evil group of seven shall prevent the sun from rising, plunging the world into eternal darkness. But the hero shall take on the task of preventing such a tyrannical abomination. And she shall prevail." We were absolutely astonished. I was the hero. Shane and Hannah were part of my group. I had a sudden moment of realization. When Jake and his friends had attacked me, they were trying to stop me from ending the Dark Order. Still, I was confused at one line. The hero and his crew of four? That meant that there was to be five of us to defy the Overlord and end the Dark Order. We were missing two. And the Evil Group of Seven? Drake was the only one they knew of. This was even MORE astonishing. Could Drake be only the beginning of their problems? We decided to take off. We've had enough of West Virginia for now. But since Drake had locked on to their DNA, that meant that nowhere was safe. Unless I could....interfere. "Zak, where exactly are we going?" Hannah questioned. I was broken from my trance of thought, and I looked at her, and pondered. "I have....no idea." I responded. We rode off into the rising sun, searching for a save haven to temporarily call our home. ___________________________________________ "Hello Overlord." A deep, unsettling voice greeted. "Hello. Have you completed the task that I asked for?" "Yes Overlord. The heroes will be stopped in their tracks. We will make sure of it." "Excellent. Everything seems to be in order. Send the Dusk Knights, as a little....welcome gift." "Yes sir. Whatever you say sir." "Now, also, I have the verdict." "The verdict of what, Overlord?" "The verdict of punishment. The insignificant little fool over there will pay a death penalty, for defiancy of the Dark Order." "Yes sir." "NO!" A voice shouted, seeming weak and frail. "He won't let you!" "Hah, foolish human. Do you have no idea of who we are?" "Yes, I know very well who you are." The shackled boy spat in the direction of the throne. "I despise you! The Dark Syndicate will be stopped!" The boy suddenly got filled with rage. The shackles around him froze, turning into pure ice. He broke free of his chains. "The hero will prevail. And I will be of great assistance to them." "Guards! Take care of him! Do NOT let him escape!" The boy fled, anger filling his soul. Dark, shadowy figures stepped in front of him. Behind him. He had beem completely surrounded. "STORM!" He shouted, slamming his palm to the ground. The soldiers froze, then broke apart into bits of hail. The boy sprinted towards the door. "Your verdict means nothing, now does it?" He smirked, freezing the lock and breaking it. He fled through the door, and disappeared, reappearing above the castle on an invisible platform. "I will find you hero." He stated in a whisper. "I promise." Coming soon: CHAPTER THREE: THE TWILIGHT OVERPASS COMPLETED ZAK MOVESET Category:Blog posts